


Poor Viktor

by LauraSFox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Chris is a matchmaker, Friendly advice, M/M, Oral, Viktor is bitchy, Yuuri is dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraSFox/pseuds/LauraSFox
Summary: Viktor is bitchy and Yuuri doesn't get it, so Chris comes to the rescue. It may contain some OOC reactions, and not so clever or correct use of the Japanese language.





	

"Why the long face, lover boy?" the Swiss skater grabbed a playful handful from behind, startling Yuuri.

"Oh, Chris, hi," Yuuri shifted to one side, trying to get away from Chris's sticky hands.

He was leaning against the bar, a glass of orange juice in front of him, which he was eyeing mournfully.

"Don't be so sad," Chris nudged him in the ribs. "They're organic."

"What?" Yuuri asked, not getting the joke.

"The oranges in your juice. Local grown and all natural," Chris added.

"Oh, no, that's not it," Yuuri barely managed a smile.

"Which means that there is only one thing, or, better said, one person to upset you this much."

Yuuri blushed slightly and took a sip from his fruity drink.

"So," Chris continued, "the next question is, of course, what crawled up his ass, right?"

"Right," Yuuri admitted with a deep sigh. "No, that's not ... what I meant," he panicked, but Chris just held one hand up in understanding.

"I know you're being polite, Yuuri, but in love and war, people don't do politeness," Chris said a bit gruffly and Yuuri fell silent. 

"I thought that, with the competition over, we will have a bit of fun together. It's going to be a tough year and I'm going to Sankt Petersburg with him and ... I'm ... I guess I'm uneasy. What if," he decided to grab the bull by the horns and say it, "what if he changed his mind and he doesn't like me anymore?"

He didn't want to sound like a whiny little girl, but he could not help it. Viktor was being really difficult, picky about every little thing, that eventually Yuuri just decided to leave him alone.

"Trust me, darling," Chris said with a smirk, "that's not it. Allow me to educate you in understanding your boyfriend, ups, sorry, fiancé."

"You do know him for a long time," Yuuri admitted. "Please, just ... help me."

"When did you notice Viktor getting bitchy for the first time?"

Yuuri cast his eyes down.

"He's not bitchy, he is ..."

Chris wagged a finger in front of him.

"Nah-ah, don't defend him."

"Ok," Yuuri gulped in discomfort. "Just tonight ..."

"Really?" Chris exclaimed. "Oh, my, Yuuri, you truly are dense. Poor Viktor," he shook his head.

"Poor Viktor?!" Yuuri almost shouted. "He sent me five times to get him a different flavor of chewing gum within just half an hour!"

"That's because you are not giving him what he wants," Chris said matter-of-factly and called for the bartender."Two shots of tequila here!"

"Wow, you really plan on getting drunk," Yuuri remarked.

"One of them is for you," Chris shrugged. "Don't worry, it's on me."

"No, I could not possibly drink! The last time I did ..."

"It was at the last year's GPF banquet and you made the great Viktor Nikiforov fall for your charms."

"What?! No, that was just me embarrassing myself ..."

"Hey, do you want my help or not? Chug it down!" Chris offered him the shot and downed his own, throwing his head back. "Damn," he slammed the empty glass against the bar. "The things I do for love."

Yuuri followed his example, with a small embarrassed laugh. He coughed and sneezed, much to Chris's amusement.

"Alright, we are not planning on getting you drunk here, lover boy, but you need to loosen up a little. Now, tell me, what do you remember the first time Viktor landed at your parents' onsen?"

Yuuri immediately blushed. Chris invaded his personal space, leaning in.

"Come on, tell me."

"Ahem ..." Yuuri said something unintelligible.

"What?" Chris came in even closer.

"His ... dick," Yuuri whispered in a small voice.

"Bravo, memory serves you well. Wait, how did that happen?" Chris demanded to know.

"He was taking a bath and he just got up and ... there it was," Yuuri said with a small giggle, feeling a bit loosen up by the shot of tequila burning in his stomach still.

"That means one thing," Chris said philosophically. "Viktor wanted you to see that. Now tell me, how did he behave towards you during those weeks?"

"He was being ... rather forthcoming. I thought he was joking or that, you know, that was just him. Flirty. I don't know. European."

"Poor Viktor," Chris sighed and shook his head again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuuri demanded to know, feeling a bit more courageous.

"So he was throwing himself at you and you just kept on dismissing him, right?"

"Oh, was that what I was doing?" Yuuri stared at Chris, dumbfounded. "Poor Viktor," he shook his head, overcome by guilt.

"Wait, not so fast. I am the only one to pity him in this conversation. Now I am going to ask you something straight," Chris spoke and immediately began laughing at his own pun.

Yuuri was just staring at him, puzzled. Chris gestured for the man behind the bar to bring them another round.

"Have you and Viktor done anything up to this point?"

"We do a lot of things together," Yuuri smiled fondly. "We go shopping, we eat out, we watch the same TV series and of course, there is practice ..."

"I'm talking about sex," Chris put it bluntly.

Yuuri's mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Stop gaping like a fish and drink up," Chris gestured for their shots.

"Do you ... do you think Viktor expects me to ..." Yuuri cast his eyes down.

"I don't think. I'm certain. You know, it's not like Viktor to go without any sexual relief for so long," Chris says casually. "He's focused during competitions and nothing stands in his way, but in-between, let me tell you, he's a firecracker."

"And how do you know?" Yuuri asked, a mix of worry and envy in his voice.

"Don't worry, darling, I haven't bedded your Russian beauty. But, if you keep him on a leash for too long, who knows what might happen? Someone may just waltz in and steal him from you."

"That will not happen," Yuuri boomed, slamming his fist against the bar, taking a few patrons nearby by surprise. 

Chris waved apologetically at the other customers.

"I need another shot," Yuuri said determinedly.

Chris grabbed his hand.

"No, I think you just got the right amount of liquid courage a boy like you needs. So, what are you planning?" Chris demanded.

"I will go upstairs and I will give myself to him," Yuuri said with definite resolution in his brown eyes.

"Good, now one more thing you should know," Chris leaned in and whispered into his ear.

Yuuri's eyes grew wide.

"But I thought ..." he stammered.

Chris just shrugged.

"Go get him, cowboy!" he urged the Japanese who stared at him, not really understanding. "It's just an expression."

Yuuri nodded and went straight for the elevator. Chris looked after him, amused. Good, he was still walking straight.

***

Yuuri went directly to the bathroom, feeling his skin hot. He turned on the shower and climbed under the spray, letting his body relax a bit under the cold droplets. For what was next, he needed as much control as he could muster.

He washed fast and efficient and stood in front of the mirror. Pushing his hair back to make it slick, he dried it only enough so that it wasn't too damp, but it was still not starting to stick up everywhere. He toweled himself thoroughly and walked out of the bathroom completely naked.

By the sound and blue light, Viktor was curled up on the sofa, in front of the TV. Yuuri turned on the light without saying anything. The Russian snapped his head towards him, his face all a frown. It took less than an instant for Vicktor to completely change his expression from annoyance to utter surprise.

"Yuuri, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice a bit thick.

Yuuri could feel Viktor's eyes traveling all over his body. He could tell it was a hungry stare. He could this. He was Eros, the sexual embodiment of love. Taking a deep breath, he moved slowly towards Viktor, stalking his prey.

The Russian took a defensive stance, like on cue. Yuuri pried the remote from his hands and turned off the TV. He hovered over Viktor, grabbing a handful of hair at the man's nape.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine," he said in a sultry voice and closed his mouth over Viktor's, shutting him up.

Viktor tensed and then gave in into the kiss. Slender fingers were in his hair, shaping his ears and suddenly grabbing them. 

"Ouch," Yuuri complained as his head was jerked away.

"Yuuri," Viktor spoke in his coach like voice, "have you been drinking?"

"Just a little," Yuuri chuckled.

"Alright," Viktor sighed, "let's get you to bed."

"Good. I was planning on doing the same," Yuuri replied sassily. 

He got up and dragged Viktor by one hand to their bedroom. Once inside, he pushed Viktor on the bed, climbing on top of him.

"Yuuri," Viktor warned.

"Shut up and take all your clothes off," Yuuri said with a small growl.

"Yuuri, you're drunk," Viktor said severely.

"Just a little. I needed the courage," Yuuri admitted.

"The courage for what? To make a fool out of yourself?" Viktor asked, visibly miffed.

"No, to do this," Yuuri suddenly ducked his head down and his hands were at the waistband of Viktor's pajama pants, dragging them down. "Wow, hello there," he spoke, blowing hot air over Viktor's half erect member. "From up close, it looks bigger," he added and with a shrug, he engulfed half of it into his mouth.

A loud moan was the answer he was expecting. 

"I haven't sucked anyone before," he explained, letting the now engorged shaft slip from his mouth. "So, forgive me if I suck."

A good natured chuckle came from Viktor.

"I'm going to work your sorry ass so badly if you won't remember this," Viktor said softly and let Yuuri handle him, take him deep and choke on his cock. "Easy there," he murmured.

Yuuri could not imagine sucking someone off could feel so amazing. His own neglected cock was pushing into Viktor's shin, as he did his best. Viktor's cock was amazing, like everything else about him. It made his mouth feel so full. It was even better than eating an entire plate of katsudon. When Viktor tried to push him off, through ragged breaths, he latched on his prize with tongue and lips, not wanting to let go. He was soon rewarded with a wave of thick cum shooting inside his mouth, some even directly down his throat. Pushing down his gag reflex, he sucked and sucked until the last drop.

Viktor was looking at him, panting and completely disheveled. Yuuri wiped his mouth smugly with the back of his hand.

"Take everything off," he asked Viktor curtly and the Russian began getting rid of his pajamas in record time. "On your back, and spread wide open," he added, his right hand on his own cock, strained painfully against its own skin.

He could hear Viktor spitting and he watched through a haze as the man was preparing his back entrance. Suddenly, he felt guilty.

"I should go buy some lube," he said and staggered back. 

In an instant, Viktor was on his feet, grabbing him and dragging him back.

"Don't you dare," his silver haired fiancé hissed. "Get to it right now!"

"But I'll hurt you," Yuuri whined. 

"Then eat me out good first," Viktor positioned himself, opening his butt cheeks wide and exposing his rosy hole to Yuuri.

"Eat you out?" Yuuri asked, not understanding. "I thought I just did ..."

"Well, this is a multi-course dinner," Viktor joked and as soon as Yuuri knelt between his legs, he pushed the brunet’s head down.

It appeared as Yuuri didn't need many explanations. Darting out his tongue, he began lapping at his lover's exposed hole. 

"You're so tasty everywhere," Yuuri commented.

Viktor blushed. 

"Shut up and fuck me already, Yuuri," he growled and immediately howled when the Japanese set himself to task and pushed himself in.

"Oh sorry," Yuuri tried to withdraw.

"Don't you dare," Viktor panicked. "Just ... go in a bit slower at first. Let me feel you."

Yuuri began his descent into his lover's body, while taking in Viktor's incredible beauty. The man's face was flushed, his nipples were erect and his chest was heaving. He touched the pebbled nipples, eliciting a small cry from Viktor's lips.

"You're so beautiful, Viktor," he said in awe. "I cannot believe you're mine."

"Believe it already and make me yours," Viktor grumbled through his moans and Yuuri moved in the hot velvety channel.

It felt like nothing he had ever experienced. Nothing could compare to this, ever, Yuuri thought and just plunged deeper. As he began moving, Viktor's moans grew in intensity. With steady moves, he grabbed his lover's erection, tugging at it and rubbing, wanting to feel them together.

"I'm sorry, Viktor, I don't think I can last much longer," he apologizes and he was rewarded with a strong squeeze of that hot channel.

Through blurry eyes, he saw beautiful white ropes shooting straight out of Viktor's cock, triggering his own release.

"Aishiteru," he whispered as he let himself go, filling his lover up with all his Eros.

Completely spent, he slid next to his lover.

"Yuuri," Viktor said softly, "are you sure you've never been with anyone before?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Yuuri nuzzled his head in the crook of Viktor's shoulder.

"You're really good at this."

"Really? I just went with the flow."

"Yuuri, what does that mean? What you just said."

"Ahem, I don't remember," Yuuri closed his eyes.

"Oh, no, you're not falling asleep like this," Viktor protested, but the soft snoring that quickly followed cut him off.

Viktor smiled, too satisfied to care. He grabbed his phone and tapped in an approximation of what he had heard from Yuuri's mouth. His face softened and kissed the top of his lover's head.

"Me too, Yuuri. But I'll still kick your ass if you don't remember our first time making love."

**Author's Note:**

> aishiteru - I love you (jap.)
> 
> From what I've read online, it looks like Aishiteru is kind of a big thing to say in Japan, and that it happens really rarely, only behind closed doors or something like that. So, I made Yuuri slip the words, and then pretend it never happened, 'cause he's too embarrassed to admit it. Of course, the Internet may just lie to me, and that would make me so heartbroken. How could I ever trust anyone again?
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading! If you like M/M romance, check out [my original fiction blog](https://laurasfox-originals.tumblr.com).


End file.
